


Clean Sheets

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: The invincibles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Theyna - Freeform, just fluff, theyna AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “Babe, I don’t get it, what’s the matter?”“Isn’t it obvious?”Reyna just surveyed the room finding nothing amiss. “No?”“I can’t get the sheet on the bed!”Thalia has an emergency. Reyna is called as backup.





	Clean Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I’ve actually written a good few works for this series now, I’ll try get them up soon! I write all my pieces in a notebook and then I edit as I type them up. It’s kind of slow but I love physically writing. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

“Hello?” Reyna said, answering her phone. 

“Reyna, are you able to come over?” Thalia’s voice came urgent and slightly panicked. 

“Yeah of course. Is everything okay?”

“It’s kind of an emergency, I’ll explain when you get here.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Reyna hung up the phone, threw on her coat as she left her dorm, to combat the bitter cold in the November wind. Thalia’s apartment wasn’t far, just a little off campus. No ordinary student could dream of affording it but well, living the life of crime on the side wasn’t exactly normal. 

Reyna spent a lot of time in Thalia’s apartment. It was way better than her cramped dorm room and let’s face it, much more private. 

Heart racing, the worst thoughts were flitting in and out of her head. Worse than the worst. Because her girlfriend, a criminal mastermind, was saying there was an emergency. Surely it had to be bad. 

Reyna rounded the corner onto Thalia’s street and half ran into the building. She took the stairs, the elevator too time consuming. She went straight to Thalia’s door, knowing the route like the back of her hand. She knocked on the door panting ever so slightly. 

The door flung open revealing a slightly rumpled but seemingly unharmed Thalia in the doorway. 

“Reyna! Thank fuck you’re here.”

“What is it Thals? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What do you need?”

Thalia just looked at her, her face blank before turning away slightly.   
“Follow me.”

More nervous than ever before, Reyna followed Thalia into the bedroom. What would she find behind the closed door? A body? Thalia was certainly acting like it. 

Thalia opened the door and Reyna followed her in, looking around in confusion. The fuvets and pillows were scattered around the floor, stripped from their covers. A crumpled bedsheet lay atop the otherwise empty bed. 

“Thals babe, I don’t get it, what’s the matter?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Reyna just looked around the room, finding nothing amiss. 

“I can’t get the ducking sheet on the bed.”

Reyna blinked. “That’s it? That’s the emergency?”

“Yes! It is an emergency! I am a World renowned thief and I have been thwarted by a strip of material. As my girlfriend, you have to help me defeat it!” Thalia exclaimed, her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke.

“Are you seriously telling me that you’re twenty one years old and you can’t dress your bed properly?”

“I can usually! But this sheet is a bitch. I get one corner on and the second I go to do the other side, it comes off!”

Reyna laughed. “Okay come on, you grab one side, I’ll grab the other. We’ll do it at the same time so it’ll stay on.”

“Oh my god, you are my hero.” 

Reyna just laughed. 

“No seriously,” Thalia continued, “You are the best person ever.” 

“Mhm, whatever you say.” Reyna teased, then ducked as Thalia proceeded to throw a pillow at her head. 

Having successfully dressed the bed Reyna threw herself down on it, ignoring Thalia’s cry of outrage. 

“Hey I just finished!”

“We just finished.” Reyna corrected. “And you dragged me all the way out here just to do this, you can bet I’m gonna reap the rewards.”

Thalia shrugged before kicking her shoes off and joining Reyna. 

Lying with their legs tangled, Reyna’s head on Thalia’s chest, Thalia’s fingers threading through Reyna’s hair. Reyna sighed at the simple pleasure. 

“It’s really only fair that you should help change the sheets, you know, cause you use them so often.” Thalia mused, her tone teasing, growing more suggestive as the sentence progressed. 

“I could stop using them.” Reyna deadpanned, knowing it would spark a reaction. 

“God’s no.” Thalia immediately responded, the arm she had draped around Reyna’s waist tightening. 

Reyna laughed softly before snuggling closer. “Good, cause I really don’t wanna go.” She mumbled. 

Reyna didn’t have to look up to know that Thalia was smiling. Thalia kisses the crown of her head and Reyna felt more at home here than she ever did anywhere else. 

They might take a bit of effort, but really, was there anything better than clean sheets?

 

The End. 

 

 

Hope you enjoyed! I hope to have another work or two up soon. You can find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes. As always, feel free to comment thoughts, reactions, prompts of suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
